


赌局

by narraci



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 唯一的问题是他的“约会对象”不知道自己是他的“约会对象”，他和莫扎特总共也没见几次面，要是有个正常人目睹这一切，八成会指出萨列里中间跳过的步骤实在有些多，正常人都会先告白，然后约对方出来吃饭，至少要约会上个四五次才 会将对方称作自己的“约会对象”。





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是另一篇的底稿，所以小莫不幸出了两次车祸，我已经到了扔底稿坑的地步了，算了我今天心情太差，原谅我自己了（等等
> 
> 其实是单篇故事，只是还差个结局……

这天实在是太热了，罗森伯格用手帕擦了擦额头，转头絮絮叨叨地叮嘱工作人员把演播室的空调再调低一些，工作人员没真的理会他，他们都有自己的事情要忙，罗森伯格忿忿不平地自己站起来，恶狠狠地按着空调遥控器。

一定是因为天气太热了，罗森伯格想，所以萨列里才坐在那里说了那些胡话，他得把里间的温度也降下来才行。

十四度，他相信这个温度已经够低了吧，足够那个蠢货主持人瑟瑟发抖，他怎么能问出一个不在题卡上的问题？

而萨列里怎么能回答呢？

就这个问题他们已经讨论过多次了——“讨论”的意思是罗森伯格说，萨列里听，萨列里不该理会那些不该提出的问题，把一切都交给罗森伯格，毕竟萨列里聘请他就是为了这个不是吗？

说些模棱两可的话，敷衍过去，转移话题，有很多方式可以逃避那些不应该回答的问题。

但罗森伯格确实也有一些隐约的怀疑，怀疑萨列里已经厌烦了，厌烦了人们总是关注他泛善可陈平淡无奇的感情生活。萨列里在业内还算有名，写了好几首畅销歌，因为和走红女歌手约会而进入了公众视线，人们才发现作曲家也是长得不赖的。

走红女歌手现在已经是前女友了，他写给前女友的歌却还占据着流行榜榜首，要知道进入了公众视线就没那么容易退出去了。萨列里和卡瓦列里的分手让媒体觉得无趣，他们想从卡瓦列里处打听些难言之隐或者狗血大戏，歌手却只会发萨列里好人卡，连一丝怨恨眷恋都寻不到。

于是媒体又纷纷猜测是否卡瓦列里甩了萨列里，萨列里可比踊跃参与颁奖季的歌手难对付多了，他对感情问题三缄其口，又否认了媒体的故事，完全没有交流的意愿。

不，没有这回事，他们是和平分手。

当然，有机会他们还会合作的。

小报可不吃“和平分手”这一套，这往往是第三者的托词，萨列里越是想将他们排除在外，他们越是兴致勃勃地想要知道更多。他们从来没想过萨列里可能真的就是这么枯燥无趣，毕竟罗森伯格几乎就是阴谋诡计暗箱操作的代名词，而“拒绝回答”往往是大型花边新闻的代名词。罗森伯格自然是全盘否认，还和媒体们展开了赌局，看谁能在罗森伯格的掌控下首先获得第三者的真相。

人们不相信萨列里自然不是罗森伯格的错，罗森伯格是凭本事吃饭的，这碗饭有点难吃也不影响罗森伯格的职业道德。安东尼奥·萨列里，一个意大利人，起初罗森伯格以为意大利人谨慎又谦虚，意大利人也一直都乖乖地听从他的建议，对他给他塑造的人设没什么意见，但他毕竟是个意大利人，惹一个好看的意大利人就会获得一个闹事的意大利人。

回想起来罗森伯格都有些莫名。

他很生气，起初他只是有点不满，现在越来越生气，因为演播室里面关于这个问题的话题还没有停下来，并且已经有了无法控制的势头。

穿着短袖的主持人显然已经有些冷了，不停地冲外面使着眼色，示意他们注意一下空调，但大家都很忙，没人真的理他。

和主持人相反，萨列里还很镇定，他按照罗森伯格的要求穿了一整套黑色西装，头发整整齐齐地扎在脑后，衬衫领子扣到最上面一颗，原先还有些出汗。罗森伯格这才想到，也许都是为了让他放松警惕。

罗森伯格咬着嘴唇想，他才不会管他呢，不然萨列里根本不知道他每天有多辛苦，把他捧红是件多么不容易的事情，他费了多大劲儿才阻止萨列里和媒体翻脸，萨列里的脑子里塞的究竟都是什么东西？

这可不行，这可不行啊，萨列里，和媒体闹翻有什么好处呢？

他苦口婆心地劝说，费了老多口水了，喝掉五瓶矿泉水才拦住了萨列里当场发飙。他也琢磨过，按萨列里这性格，估计是等着什么时候报复他来着，尽管他至今都没明白原因。

现在就开始了，萨列里知道媒体的赌局，甚至愿意给这赌局加一些砝码。

“萨列里先生，请问您有约会对象了吗？”主持人在休息前见缝插针地问。

“事实上，我有。”萨列里不动声色地回答。

他有个屁！罗森伯格在心里大骂。

***

娜奈尔给自己倒了杯咖啡，她得在上午看完所有的报纸杂志，即使已经练就了翻页既阅的本事，这也得花上不少时间。

这份工作算不上太有趣，不过娜奈尔对此倒没什么怨言，有一个那样的弟弟，她的人生中就不需要那么多“有趣”的事情了。

修长的手指迅速地翻过一页杂志，在要翻下一页前停了下来，娜奈尔思索了一会儿又把书页翻了回去。

“嗯……”娜奈尔喝了口咖啡，细细看起报道来，这是篇萨列里的专访，她刚才瞟到了什么，一闪而逝没能抓住。

大部分都是千篇一律没有新意的套话，娜奈尔不用猜就知道这些话实际上来自谁，她刚才看到的那句话在哪儿呢？

手指抚上光滑的内页，在这儿呢，她微微一笑，喝了口咖啡，这句话百分之百来自萨列里本人。

——我不能告诉你们他的名字，我想他能让我重新燃起热情、希望，那一类的，让我摆脱上一段失败的感情……（“噢，等等，萨列里先生，这可是你第一次承认‘上一段感情’是失败的。”）啊，我猜偶尔承认一下自己的失败也没有什么大不了的。

萨列里当然不能直白地说出名字，那样还有什么乐趣，娜奈尔想，罗森伯格该头疼了，他不希望萨列里扯上乱七八糟的绯闻，那倒不是他的风格，和他一贯给萨列里打造的形象也不符合。

这不会给罗森伯格造成什么打击，只是少许的混乱和尴尬，但萨列里这句话似乎很耳熟，娜奈尔暂且想不起来在哪儿见过。

“嘿，娜奈尔，你看到了吗？”康丝坦斯从她背后探出脑袋，下巴垫在她的肩膀上，“啊哈，你正在看呢，这下大家都要去纠缠可恶的萨列里先生了。”

“我想他正希望这样，不过可能他们再问不出什么了。”娜奈尔把采访揭过去，在笔记上写了几笔，继续自己的日常工作。

“他上次发了可大的脾气，真可惜罗森伯格给他压下去了……”康丝坦斯鼓着嘴说，“你看出他说得是谁了吗？罗森伯格可大放厥词我们要是能找到是谁他就裸奔上谁的节目。”

娜奈尔摇了摇头，“可能根本没有这么个人，康丝坦斯，阿洛伊西亚已经向卡瓦列里打听过了，要真有什么小道消息她会第一时间通知我们的。”

“呐，”康丝坦斯不置可否地耸耸肩，“先不说这内线可不可靠吧，阿洛伊西娅忙起来才不会记得她答应过你什么事呢。”

也有点道理，娜奈尔想，这两个工作狂大约早把这事儿抛在脑后了。

“这也是工作啊，”娜奈尔笑了，“那我们就好好关注一下吧。”

“好咧！”康丝坦斯一跃而起，转着圈坐回自己的位置，手指飘忽地在键盘上飞舞，“信息不够啊，娜奈尔，今天可恶的萨列里先生有没有安排采访？”

娜奈尔没回答她，她还在思索，觉得答案离她那么近。

热情、希望……自由？

他是怎么说的来着？

娜奈尔飞速地在脑中排查着资料，她在哪儿看到过类似的词语组合？不，这些词语让她想起谁？沃尔夫冈，媒体曾经称他作“阿洛伊西娅的男朋友”，后来称他为“阿洛伊西娅的前男友”，从来不知道退缩，也不知道掩饰，热情、自由张扬。他和阿洛伊西娅的故事可比萨列里精彩多了，很多镜头都拍到了他在阿洛伊西娅的公寓楼下狼狈不堪地躲避着歌手扔出来的琴谱、吉他、口红、化妆凳甚至是架子鼓。

想起弟弟让娜奈尔露出微笑，沃尔夫冈在业界内一贯和萨列里井水不犯河水，萨列里专写畅销流行曲，沃尔夫冈嘛，什么都写点，他喜欢音乐，喜欢摇滚，唯独不在乎市场。有意思的是沃尔夫冈因为和萨列里同样的原因被大众媒体注意到。他给阿洛伊西亚写了好几首极有个人风格的歌，阿洛伊西亚一鸣惊人，连带着“阿洛伊西娅的男朋友”也成了宠儿，盖过了萨列里的风头。

直到媒体决定与沃尔夫冈作对。

那对娜奈尔来说是场噩梦，沃尔夫冈却没那么在意，因为他躺在医院里。

娜奈尔看了每一篇胡言乱语的采访，每一篇恶意满满的评论，她还记得那些名字，然后有选择地告诉弟弟一些好消息。

萨列里的寥寥数语被淹没了，没有人关心，对了，他是这么说的，“他的音乐完美、自由，让人绝望又重燃希望，尽管他本人有许多的问题有待解决。”

甚至大多数人都不知道他在说谁。

娜奈尔“噗”地一声笑出来。

“啊？”康丝坦斯大惊小怪地回头看她。

***

莫扎特头疼得很，他才睡了四个小时就被娜奈尔从床上拖起来，塞进了车里，脸上还沾着没卸干净的眼妆，一头金发乱糟糟的。

这都怪他的父亲，莫扎特去外国读大学的时候他父亲不放心，非得由他妈妈陪着住过去，现在莫扎特去国外工作，他父亲还是不放心，千叮万嘱他姐姐要看好他，自从他出了那次车祸他父亲对他的担心更是愈演愈烈，每个月还要和母亲定期从萨尔茨堡来看他，仿佛他是什么生活无法自理的无业游民。

生活无法自理这部分也不算没有根据的污蔑，无业游民就很过分了，莫扎特还是有工作的，专业名词叫独立音乐人，俗称自由工作者。

娜奈尔哼着歌，打开iphone选取歌单。

“别担心，沃菲，爸爸他临时有工作，没法来了。”娜奈尔笑着说，姐弟俩拥有相同的笑容莫扎特没法对她生气，不过他相信娜奈尔是故意从后视镜里观赏够了他手忙脚乱地换衣服，梳头，重新上妆才告诉他的。

莫扎特松了口气，手随便扒拉了几下头发，一声鼓点敲得他头皮发麻。

娜奈尔的歌单里什么时候有了新歌？他想。

这首歌以杂乱的鼓点开始，太多鼓点，粗听好像杂乱无章，卡瓦列里的歌声突兀想起，突兀地断在句子当中。

莫扎特逐渐地喘不过气，他奇怪卡瓦列里也会去唱这样的歌。卡瓦列里的专业素养不容置疑，但这样的歌可不会受到欢迎，也登不上什么排行榜，这首歌有点太棒了，可真奸诈啊！莫扎特想，他多半猜到为了谁卡瓦列里才能说服公司在专辑里不痛不痒地加上这首歌。

下一首的曲风恢复成了快节奏的流行歌，做作，讨好，但还是萨列里的那种精于构造的做作讨好。

“你什么时候开始听萨列里的歌了？”莫扎特凑到前座皱着眉头问，他记得娜奈尔可是生过萨列里好长一段时间的气，康丝坦斯骂起人来更是有各种花样。

“工作，”娜奈尔轻松地说，“你不知道吧？这半个月几乎每天都能看到萨列里，他从来没接受过频率这么密集的采访。”

“什么事啊，他难道要自己出来唱歌了？”莫扎特挑眉问，和萨列里不一样莫扎特常常得亲力亲为，他也喜欢这样，他给自己的歌伴奏，唱自己的歌，但他记得萨列里非常排斥这种事。

“这儿，”娜奈尔用一只手从副驾驶座的包里抽出一刀杂志递给弟弟，“他声称自己重新开始约会了，每家杂志社都想挖出到底是谁，因为罗森伯格说他会不穿衣服上节目哦——虽然没人想看啦，但这很有意思不是嘛？”

莫扎特瞬间失去了兴趣，他接过杂志扔在一边，打算待会儿翻看。

娜奈尔抿了抿嘴，“所以萨列里先生现在处于一个非常尴尬的境地，因为据我所知你并没有和他在约会对吧？”

这个问题太过莫名其妙，莫扎特着实思考了一会儿，自己是不是在梦游的时候和萨列里去约会了。

然后他反应过来了，连忙抓起一本杂志，扔下，又抓了一本，扔下。

“他说的是我？”莫扎特边看边问。

“‘他的音乐崇高无上’，耳熟吗？‘我不愿意告诉你们他的名字，因为世人无法理解他的馈赠’，我们都知道这指的什么，简单的问题是金发还是红发，‘金发，灿烂的如星耀眼的金发’，我猜他要么是自暴自弃了，要么就是故意的，我嘛，我碰巧知道得多一点，”娜奈尔狡黠地笑了，“我碰巧知道萨列里先生上次和媒体吵架是为了什么。”

莫扎特也听娜奈尔说过，当时他没放在心上，娜奈尔去参加了酒会，回来神情闪烁。

萨列里先生喝醉了，大吵大闹，被罗森伯格拼命拦住。

你们不懂，你们懂个屁！你们根本不配！

萨列里先生的眼睛发红，不知是因为气的还是哭的。

娜奈尔明白这些话的意思大约是因为她也是同样的心情，她也是同样的愤慨，同样的伤心，这些人没有听过她弟弟的歌就可以张嘴评判，而更多人便相信了，他们不会信自己真正的感受，只相信白纸黑字上写的鬼话，他们不想让自己显得“不合群”。

太可笑了，娜奈尔说。

但这还是都是他的错，康丝坦斯噘着嘴说。

某种程度上来说莫扎特似乎更红了，媒体欢迎他这样的人，有着写不完的负面新闻供人消遣，但这对莫扎特的工作造成了很大的麻烦，一时还陷入了困局。

莫扎特更明白一些，因为这些话是萨列里亲自对他说的。

他躺在医院里，车祸让他仅有一只手可以动弹，医生向他保证他会好起来的，日后弹弹吉他肯定没有什么问题。于是莫扎特百无聊赖地养伤，让人意外地没有歇斯底里。

那一天他醒过来，看见萨列里坐在他的床边，他们曾经见过一面，在好几年前的音乐节上，他们共同的朋友达·蓬特在酒吧里给他们做了介绍，他猜想萨列里对他不尽满意，而他的心思在别的地方，几乎没跟萨列里说上话。

萨列里比那时更加拘谨，仿佛莫扎特是什么会喷火的巨龙，让莫扎特暗自发笑。

这不适合您，萨列里低垂着眼睛说。

这也不适合您啊，莫扎特挥舞着唯一没断的手。

萨列里沉思了一会儿，认真地回答，不，我觉得这很适合我，我擅长迎合听众的喜好，但他们太多变，太任性，没有审美，不值得您。

啊哈，您可不该这么说追随您的听众，音乐分高下吗？莫扎特笑着问，随后他收起了笑容，有些不自在地咳了两声，我不在乎审判者、驯服的公仆，我制造麻烦，令人厌烦——但有人喜欢我的音乐，我从您眼里看出来了。

您太好了，不应该这么随意地送出馈赠，他们不值得您，萨列里固执地说，他抬起眼睛，望向莫扎特，您不该接受公众的评判，他们没有这个资格。

那谁有这个资格呢？莫扎特想，萨列里太看得起他啦，也太看得起他自己了。

娜奈尔利用职业便利给莫扎特讲过一些内幕，关于是谁在幕后造势，但莫扎特发现他完全不责怪萨列里，车祸前的他或许会在意，捡了一条命后很多事情变得不值一提。莫扎特觉得某种程度上车祸轧断了他的束缚，他还不能起床，却从没感觉到这么自由，音符在他的脑子里跳舞，他的手不由自主地弹动。

拿走一个人不需要的东西并不能造成伤害。

他冲着萨列里笑，说您能帮我个忙吗？我有首歌想记下来。

那时候他还没发现萨列里这么有意思。

***

萨列里在衣柜里翻了半天，他受不了西装了，还是黑色的。

或者说他就是想和罗森伯格对着干。

萨列里有些焦虑，一开始他没打算说那么多，但他已经意识到自己描述的是谁，他心里那个“约会对象”是谁，有时候想干脆就这么说下去吧，想要再说一些，让媒体意识到那个名字。

不需要什么心理医生，他就明白个中原因。

唯一的问题是他的“约会对象”不知道自己是他的“约会对象”，他和莫扎特总共也没见几次面，要是有个正常人目睹这一切，八成会指出萨列里中间跳过的步骤实在有些多，正常人都会先告白，然后约对方出来吃饭，至少要约会上个四五次才 会将对方称作自己的“约会对象”。

他这样八成会吓到对方，并且永远把他拒之门外。

这都是他自作自受，萨列里嘴里微苦地想。

但萨列里觉得自己已经挺克制的没形容为“恋爱关系”，他还是保有一些理智的。

罗森伯格说他需要形象，他是靠市场吃饭的，其实谁又不是呢？

莫扎特的那场车祸把他吓坏了，他突然觉得一切都失去了意义，他想尖叫，想怒吼，想撕碎那些虚伪的假面。

但莫扎特让他不用在意那些事情，莫扎特躺在床上给他哼着歌，手指在空中画着音符，萨列里坐在床边用手机给他记录。


End file.
